


Ложка дегтя в бочке меда

by hirasava



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлока проклинают. Джон предлагает... снять порчу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ложка дегтя в бочке меда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet The Sting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744173) by [cellard00rs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellard00rs/pseuds/cellard00rs). 



— Какие прогнозы, доктор?

— Ну, температура, бесспорно, повышена — почти лихорадочный жар, пульс учащен. Поэтому… я бы сказал, дело серьезное.

— Насколько серьезное?

— Не думаю, что это тебя убьет, но и полезным вряд ли назову. И определенно не рекомендую оставаться… в таком состоянии.

— И что посоветуешь? — коротко спросил Шерлок.

Джон вздохнул.

— Полагаю… последовать… хм… указанию?

— Ты правда думаешь, что я уступлю какой-то истеричке?

— Шерлок, — максимально мягко сказал Джон. — Я не вижу тут особого выбора. У тебя… эм… ну… это…

— Джон, ты не просто врач, но еще и служил в армии! Ради бога, ты точно можешь произнести слово «эрекция».

Он облизал губы.

— Да, ладно, я, конечно же, в состоянии это произнести. Просто… не хочу.

Шерлок застонал и потер лицо.

— Ты ошибся. Я умру.

— Ох, да перестань! Еще ни один человек не умер от… от… — Джон все еще был не в силах выговорить _это слово_ и просто махнул рукой в сторону одеяла, которое прикрывало колени Шерлока. Сам Холмс сидел на диване в их квартире в пиджаке и распахнутой, вытащенной из штанов рубашке. Брюки все еще были на нем, но Джон знал, что, прикрытые одеялом, они полностью расстегнуты.  
Уотсон сидел напротив него на журнальном столике. Неловко поерзав, он закончил, — по крайней мере, мне подобные случаи неизвестны.

Шерлок лишь хмыкнул. Он и правда докатился до этого — _односложного хмыканья_. Мило.

Несколько часов назад им под дверь подбросили письмо, которое сейчас лежало около Джона. Он взял его в руки и снова прочитал:

— «Это — идеальная загадка, однако думаю то, что вам необходимо будет сделать — вполне очевидно».

— Я бессилен, — пробормотал Шерлок и поморщился, явно стараясь приспособиться к своему состоянию. — Если бы это зависело только от меня, я давно бы уже со всем разобрался.

Джон нахмурился, прочитал записку еще раз, а затем поднял брови.

— О. Ой! Я… не… даже не знаю, как мог упустить эту деталь.

— Ты упустил ее, потому что ты — идиот.

— Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста.

— Это был сарказм.

— Я в курсе.

— Хм, но не настолько, чтобы применить его к себе. Вряд ли тебе в голову пришла идея: «Возможно, мне не стоит так откровенно и жестоко отвергать эту женщину? Да еще таким немыслимо изощренным способом?»

— Джон, мы раскрыли дело благодаря той информации, которую она нам предоставила. Не вижу смысла и дальше ломать комедию.

— Думаю, теперь до тебя дошел _смысл_ , учитывая, что она прокляла тебя.

— Это не проклятие. Не будь смешным.

Джон помахал письмом у него под носом.

— А здесь утверждается обратное.

— Она чем-то отравила меня. Очевидно же. Какое-то зелье, вызвавшее…

— Как бы то ни было, — перебил Джон, — это серьезная проблема. И сколько ты уже в таком состоянии? Давно сидишь тут, на диване? Кажется, слишком долго. Нет, у тебя жар, и лечение определенно не наступит, если ты позвенишь колокольчиком.

Выражение лица Шерлока от последней фразы было бесценным.

— Это шутка. Сара… она… показала мне ролик. В интернете. Забавный…— принялся оправдываться Джон, негромко посмеиваясь. Но, поскольку физиономия Шерлока не изменила своего каменного выражения, смешок увял, и, в конце концов, Джон закончил, — не бери в голову.

Шерлок лишь покачал головой, и повторил:

— Я точно умру.

Джон откашлялся, еще раз перечитал письмо, а затем, словно невзначай, сказал:

— Ладно, хорошо, ну… по сути, тут идет речь о том, что средством избавления от этого состояния станет… хм… если кто-нибудь… э… позаботится о… нем. О… ситуации, в которой ты оказался. Так что… всего-то и нужно… сделать это.

— Хм, о, да, то-то я и смотрю, что около нашей двери столпилась очередь из желающих подрочить мне, — настолько безразлично проговорил Шерлок, что Джону потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать смысл его слов.

В итоге, в конец опешивший Джон пришел в себя и выдавил:

— Что ж… не может быть, чтобы для тебя стало трудностью… найти кого-то…

— Конечно. Давай просто позвоним Лестрейду? Или, может быть, попросим миссис Хадсон, хотя, уверен, ее ответ будет: «я ваша домовладелица, а не…»

— Замолчи! — отчаянно оборвал его Джон. — Пожалуйста!

Шерлок сухо улыбнулся.

 — Ну вот. Наконец, до тебя дошла вся серьезность моего затруднительного положения. И, как я вполне закономерно предположил, мне придется умереть, потому что нет ни единого способа решить эту задачу. Я не смогу выйти из квартиры, да что там, даже сдвинуться с дивана. Никогда. В ближайшем будущем.

— Ну, ты всегда говорил, что сон, еда и дыхание — скучны, поэтому…

— Да, спасибо, Джон. Тыканье в меня моими прежними высказываниями бесконечно утешает. Тем не менее, хотелось бы, чтобы по возможности, написанный тобою некролог в мою честь был чуточку душевнее.

— Хватит драматизировать! — резко бросил Джон.

— Знаешь что, давай поговорим, когда у тебя будет длящаяся больше часа эрекция, и тогда, обещаю, я позволю тебе быть настолько драматичным, насколько ты захочешь. Справедливо?

Джон тяжело вздохнул.

Их окутала долгая, насыщенная тишина.

Наконец Джон выдавил, пряча глаза:

— Есть… один способ…

— Надеюсь, это нечто полезное?

Джон пробурчал себе что-то под нос, опустив голову. Шерлок громко застонал и откинул голову назад, уставившись в потолок.

— Джон, пожалуйста, день был очень тяжелым. Так что потрудись хотя бы выражаться яснее.

— …Я…

— Что?

Джон закрыл глаза и снова выдохнул:

— …Я. Это я… Я мог бы сделать это.

Шерлок растерянно моргнул, вероятно, решив, что ослышался.

 — Ты?

— Да, — Джон глубоко вздохнул и открыл глаза, собрав все свое мужество, чтобы встретиться с его взглядом. — Я могу… позаботиться о тебе.

— Ты хочешь…

— Чисто в профессиональном смысле, понимаешь? Я врач, поэтому…

— Поэтому, что? Предложишь мне врачебную дрочку?

— Ты можешь перестать произносить это слово?

— …Докторский минет?

— Шерлок!

— Что?

Джон потер ладонями лицо.

— Это безумие.

— Согласен.

— И плохая идея.

— Несомненно.

— Забудь, что я предложил.

— Забыл, — согласился Шерлок, но когда Джон увидел его, сидящего там, раскрасневшегося, издерганного и такого трогательно-несчастного, то покачал головой, и, выругавшись про себя, добавил, — нет, нет, мы не можем просто… забыть. Сумасшествие, да, но… это единственный вариант. Либо это, либо смерть.

— Я _уже_ выбрал смерть.

— Шерлок…

— Ладно, без шуток, не волнуйся, я уверен, что придуманный тобою некролог будет прекрасен. Только не дай Майкрофту даже слова сказать. Ни. Единого. Слова. Бога ради, я желаю хоть сколько-нибудь достойные похороны.

— Шерлок, — Джон поспешно придвинулся ближе, — позволь мне сделать это. Мы не… это останется между нами.

— Джон…

Уотсон в качестве эксперимента протянул руку и легко прикоснулся к колену Шерлока. Реакция, последовавшая от этого невинного жеста, граничила с непристойной — Холмс застонал и подался вперед, словно был не в силах совладать с собой. Контакт оказался кратким и, когда Джон отдернул руку, лицо Шерлока выражало почти страдание.

— Ты нуждаешься в этом, — прошептал Джон, пытаясь проигнорировать то, каким _горячим_ показался этот тон. — Я нужен тебе. Пожалуйста.

Шерлок поднял глаза, взглянул на него, потом зажмурился и кивнул.

 — Ну хорошо.

***

В этом деле Шерлок настоял на определенных правилах.

Во-первых — и это жесткое правило — Джон должен был подтвердить, что его будущие действия не обуславливались жалостью или каким-то странным чувством долга, замешанным на дружбе. Что, по сути, все произойдет только ради физического облегчения Шерлока, ввиду того, что иной альтернативы просто не существовало. Далее, он потребовал, чтобы Джон не смотрел ни на него, ни на его половые органы во время процесса, и комната для этого должна быть погружена в полумрак. День клонился к вечеру, однако солнце все еще светило довольно ярко, поэтому Джон задернул шторы.

— Я понимаю, почему ты хочешь этого, и не возражаю. Но мне кажется, что если я не смогу… эм… ну… увидеть свои действия, ситуация окончательно скатится в абсолютную неловкость.

— Это как же?

— Ну, я точно не в восторге от идеи тыкаться вслепую, чтобы схватить твой… твой…

— Джон, просто скажи это!

— Возбужденный член! Хуй! Пенис! Петушок! Теперь, блядь, ты счастлив? — огрызнулся Джон, больше всего желая не покраснеть. Ну, правда. Этот момент давно уже должен был остаться в прошлом.

— Мы будем сидеть напротив друг друга здесь, на полу. Я возьму твою руку и положу куда следует. Поверь мне, долго искать тебе его не понадобится. Уверяю, моя анатомия практически не отличается от любой другой мужской. А уж после этого точно не останется тайной. Откровенно говоря, сомневаюсь, что это займет много времени, что, в свою очередь, мне подходит, поскольку, едва все закончится, мы сможем притвориться, будто этой жалкой ситуации вообще не происходило и жить дальше.

И это было самое важное правило, на котором настаивал Шерлок: дальше они будут жить так, словно этого никогда не происходило. Не вспоминают и не обсуждают. Джона это более чем устраивало. Фактически, это было крайне важным условием для него. Тем не менее, сейчас запрет на обсуждение еще не вступил в силу.

— Уверен, что хочешь сделать это на полу? Ты можешь просто остаться на диване, или мы могли бы…

— Пол отлично подходит. Лучше, если я буду сидеть на коленях, — Джон намеренно проигнорировал то, как при этих словах у него внутри все перевернулось. Шерлок ничего не заметил и продолжил, аккуратно принимая озвученную позу, стараясь не сдвинуть все еще прикрывающее его одеяло. — Я бы предложил тебе ту же позицию, но если думаешь, что твоя нога тебе помешает, разумеется, можешь устроиться как-нибудь еще.

Джон сглотнул:

 — Нет. Хм, все должно быть в порядке.

— Хорошо. Итак, мы сможем начать, как только ты подберешь музыку.

Еще одно правило: никто не должен произносить ни слова. Никаких имен или других слов. Ничего. Абсолютно ничегошеньки. Разумеется, некоторые звуки при реалистичности процесса, очевидно, прозвучат — Шерлок, скрепя сердце, признал, что вряд ли сможет сдержаться, но обещал свести их к минимуму. Затем, в своей обычной гениальной манере, предложил использовать музыку в качестве прикрытия.

Сначала Джон был настроен скептически, заметив, что это еще больше добавит интимности, но Шерлок был непреклонен. Музыка заглушила бы любые звуки и была лучшей альтернативой, чем наушники, которые Джон отверг сразу. Он бросил взгляд на коллекцию виниловых пластинок (виниловых!), имеющуюся у них. Проигрыватель они спешно позаимствовали у миссис Хадсон, поскольку ни у Джона, ни у Шерлока не было ничего подобного. О, конечно, они могли бы использовать свои ноутбуки, чтобы поставить музыку, но, по мнению Шерлока, качество звука было бы недостаточным.

Поэтому Джону пришлось спуститься вниз и придумать причину, по которой ему понадобился проигрыватель: нечто маловразумительное, вроде «я собираюсь заняться генеральной уборкой под музыку». Миссис Хадсон, находясь в блаженном неведении, мило предложила сразу два и к ним парочку пластинок. Джону пришлось тащить все это богатство наверх, при этом вежливо отказавшись от предложения помочь ему. Последнее, в чем он нуждался, это чтобы она вошла к ним в квартиру и увидела Шерлока в его нынешнем состоянии. Выбрать Джону предстояло из разнообразной подборки мюзиклов и инструментальной классики — совсем не тот репертуар, который ему представлялся при занятии предстоящим делом. От мюзиклов его бы точно разобрал смех, а классика при том, чем он собирался заняться… не такая уж классная идея. Наконец, он остановился на пластинке нежной мало-мальски современной музыки, которую миссис Хадсон, очевидно, купила случайно. Джон опустил иглу на пластинку и отрегулировал громкость до нужного уровня.

Он нервно потер руки и глубоко вдохнул. Ладони у него вспотели, и он по-настоящему ощущал себя не в своей тарелке. Так, словно снова перенесся обратно в подростковый период. Он чувствовал себя потерянным и безнравственным, и единственное, что помогло, как ни странно, был властный голос Шерлока:

— Джон, если это не слишком сложно, мне бы хотелось покончить с этим до конца этого века.

Джон подошел к нему, и тяжело сглотнув, собирался присесть, когда Шерлок вдруг щелкнул пальцами.

— О! Подожди! Смазка! Будь другом, сходи на кухню и достань смазку из коробки бисквитного печенья, хорошо?

— Короб… Но почему…? — Джон лишь покачал головой, будучи не в состоянии членораздельно высказаться, и пошел на кухню, где действительно нашел тюбик смазки в банке от печенья. Фарфоровой банке, подаренной миссис Хадсон на прошлое Рождество. Той самой, украшенной чрезмерно счастливыми рожицами мультипликационных животных. Слава богу, в последнее время ему не приходило в голову отведать печенюшек — его ждал бы уникальный сюрприз. Он вернулся в комнату, ожидая от Шерлока объяснений, откуда взялась смазка в коробке с печеньем. Но ему стоило помнить, с кем он имеет дело. Вместо этого Шерлок нетерпеливо посмотрел на него:

— Ну? Что ты замер?

Джон терпеливо и утомленно вздохнул и опустился на колени напротив Шерлока. Облизнул губы и с силой надавил на тюбик, щедро выдавив на ладонь гель, при этом стараясь подавить панику. В комнате стоял полумрак, но ему хватало света, чтобы разглядеть лицо Шерлока — напряженное и резкое. Он смотрел на него почти с жадностью, и Джон слышал, как громко колотилось у него сердце, отдаваясь в ушах. Он подобрался ближе, глядя куда-то вдаль поверх плеча Шерлока, и протянул руку, закрыв глаза, когда Шерлок принял ее.

Джон сосредоточился на дыхании и темноте перед глазами, на ритмике музыки — на чем угодно, кроме мысли о том, к чему сейчас прикоснется. А затем он почувствовал его. Мягкая, натянутая кожа и жар, такой жар. Напряженный и толстый… и… Это было совсем не так плохо, как он себе представлял. Странно, да. Бесспорно, дико. Но… точно не так плохо, как он думал. Разумеется, он не чувствовал, будто преобразился или сошел с ума от этого опыта. Он трогал чужой член, и мир не рухнул… так что, ура?

Конечно, пока, он еще не… за неимением лучшего определения, «устроил Шерлоку хорошую дрочку». Но испытал определенное облегчение от того, что предстоящее не заставит его с криками выбежать из комнаты. Надо сказать, где-то в глубине души его тревожила такая вероятность. Шерлок выдохнул с таким облегчением, что Джон на мгновение почувствовал к нему жалость, но быстро задавил в себе это чувство, ведь он обещал не жалеть его.

Но все равно отрадно было знать, что это действительно помогает. На самом деле, отклик настолько воодушевил Джона, что он сел и осторожно подобрался поближе, нежно, но твердо сжав его. Еще один вдох, почти всхлип едва не сорвался с губ Шерлока, но он проглотил его, и Джон, не желая попусту терять время, принялся экспериментировать, двигая рукой. Его брови почти сошлись на переносице, когда собственное неумение стало невозможно игнорировать.

Он не имел ни малейшего представления, как это делается. Сам он, разумеется, занимался подобными вещами в отношении себя, да и женщины порой радовали его такими ласками, но делать это для кого-то другого было несказанно странно. Он не понимал, как справить все наилучшим образом. Какой угол выбрать или как именно двигать рукой. В конце концов, Шерлок раздраженно вздохнул и… ладно, он не ожидал этого. Вообще.

У Джона перехватило дыхание, когда их пальцы встретились на жаждущей гладкости, и он ощутил внезапный, неожиданный укол желания, ударивший прямо в центр его тела. Он неистово зажмурился и попытался объяснить себе эту реакцию. Переквалифицировать. Это не может быть _тем самым_. Не похоть. Не желание. Не что-либо из этого.

Пальцы Шерлока скользнули по его собственным, опустились на них, переплелись с его, демонстрируя, чего бы ему хотелось. Движения вверх-вниз, более крепкий обхват, когда он хотел чуть больше давления. Джон прикусил нижнюю губу и принялся повторять движения. Каким-то образом все его чувства неестественно обострились. Он слышал каждый звук, издаваемый Шерлоком, каждый короткий отчаянный вздох, почти болезненный всхлип. О боже, _этот человек_ всхлипывал. Джон услышал это и не смог ничего поделать с собой.

Он нарушил одно из правил.

Джон открыл глаза и посмотрел прямо на Шерлока.

Это было захватывающее зрелище.

В какой-то мере, он почувствовал глубокое разочарование, ведь в этот момент Шерлок не выглядел нелепо. Или смешно. Ничего из этого. От него захватывало дух. Нет, хуже, он был _прекрасен_. Господи, у этого человека хватило бесстыдства в подобный момент выглядеть ослепительно. Его угловатое лицо должно было исказиться в неловкой и отталкивающей гримасе. Но вместо этого, выражение, казалось, смягчилось, а плотно закрытые глаза окружали темные густые ресницы. Румянец окрасил крылья носа и скулы, губы едва приоткрылись, выпуская тяжелые вздохи.

Он казался более… интересным. Реальным. Доступным. Не таким, как обычно, когда бросался на всех, демонстрируя свой разящий интеллект, жалящую дедукцию, уничтожающую всех словами и жестами. Сейчас он был… доступным. Осязаемым. Он выглядел… желанным.

«Ох, бля, — завопил Джон про себя, — бля-бля-бля»

Мужчина перед ним вызывал желание.

Обнаружить влечение на этой стадии игры было просто… несправедливо. Абсолютно. Стало еще хуже, когда он опустил глаза и увидел, что вытворяла его рука. Он мог бы поклясться, что чувствовал, как искрит его нервная система, кровь бежит по венам, и, нарастая, этот поток стремится прямо между его ног.

И, Боже, почему Шерлок просто не мог кончить, чтобы все прекратилось? Он выглядел так, словно оказался… в ловушке. Он крепко сжал руки в кулаки и опустил их по швам, замерев. Дыхание совсем сбилось, словно каждый вдох причинял боль. Он был настолько напряженным и горячим в его руке, что Джон понимал — Шерлок уже на грани. Уже близко. Но отчего-то, никак не может отпустить себя. Или, возможно, ему просто нужно нечто большее.

Еще чуть-чуть.

Самую малость.

Джон почувствовал тяжесть в теле. Такую сильную, что позволил своей голове упасть Шерлоку на плечо и замереть там всего на мгновение, прежде чем очень медленно повернуть ее и уткнуться носом ему в шею. Кадык Шерлока подпрыгнул, когда он тяжело сглотнул. Джон с напряженным вниманием наблюдал за этим движением, наклонился ближе, и его дыхание коснулось щеки Шерлока, пробежавшись по напрягшейся челюсти.

Джон дотронулся до губ Шерлока, не целуя, а… проведя по ним носом. Он вдыхал его. Он никогда прежде не оказывался настолько близко к Шерлоку. Джон чувствовал его запах. Слабый, слегка истеричный голос в глубине его сознания не переставал удивляться, насколько хорошо он пахнет. Шерлок не пах кровью, химикатами и смертью. Он пах… как ночь. Как нечто темное. Тайное. Как что-то… теплое.

Джон отстранился — их носы неловко потерлись друг о друга, а губы не встретились, а скорее, столкнулись. Всего на миг. Момент, когда их дыхание смешалось. Горячий, влажный контакт, но не кожи, а воздуха, пространства между ними. Затем Джон сократил расстояние, и наконец, накрыл своим ртом рот Шерлока. Тот застонал — застонал в поцелуй, в губы Джона, громко, дико, по-звериному. Кулаки разжались, и пальцы судорожно вцепились в плечи Джона, грубо привлекая его к себе, желая стать ближе к нему.

Джон ответил и повернул голову, чтобы углубить поцелуй, оставляя губы и касаясь языком его языка, пробуя, изучая, скользяще-грязно и, ох, как лихорадочно. Шерлок широко распахнул глаза с расширенными зрачками, глядя на Джона, и лишь тогда кончил.

Он посмотрел Джону в глаза, поцеловал его и полностью разлетелся на куски.

Его бедра неудержимо подавались вперед к руке Джона, когда он, кончая, задыхался, влажно изливаясь и бормоча что-то, подозрительно напоминающее имя Джона. Уотсон продолжал целовать его, глотая собственное имя и все звуки, не прекращая двигать рукой, успокаивая его. Движения Шерлока замедлились, приходя в себя, он посмотрел на Джона. Выражение его лица было совершенно непонятным.

Затем он поднял руки, обхватил его лицо ладонями и снова поцеловал. В этом поцелуе был Шерлок. Его воплощение. Пальцы прошлись по волосам Джона, он вцепился в него, ухватился, целуя. Этот поцелуй был нежным, ласковым, почти целомудренным, а еще в нем таилось какое-то тихое отчаяние.

Это был тот поцелуй, который дарят, когда думают, что это — последний раз.

Шерлок неохотно и жестко отстранился, и на одно короткое мгновение Джон кое-что увидел. Нечто, что показалось ему игрой собственного воображения. Разбитое сердце.

А затем Шерлок поднялся и в мгновение ока вышел из комнаты. Он сбегал. _Сбегал_. Джон услышал стук двери. Не хлопнула. Закрылась. Закрылась _очень осторожно_. Затем звук льющейся воды в душе. Джон встал на ноги. Споткнулся. Захромал. Всего на миг. Выпрямился, пошел на кухню и сполоснул руки. Вытерся полотенцем. Посмотрел на них. Руки дрожали.

Он поднес их к губам. Все еще теплые. Влажные. Он опустил их, повернулся и медленно осел на пол, ощутив, как ящики впились в спину. Джон сидел на холодной плитке пола и слушал, как бежит в душе вода. Он откинул голову назад и посмотрел в потолок. Подтянул к себе колени, положил на них руки и уронил голову.

Проклятие было снято.

Но что-то, гораздо более _тяжелое_ , заняло его место.


End file.
